1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to refuse containers of the type comprising a lid and a base receptacle, and more particularly to such containers which provide a lid which is pivotally attached to the top of the receptacle and moves from a closing position to an open position.
2. The Prior Art
Refuse containers having a lid pivotally attached to the base receptacle are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,024 discloses such a container. As described in the patent, the lid is pivotally attached to support brackets at the rear of the container, by means of dual pivot pins which are inserted through the lid and into a tubular channel of the container. So inserted, the pins provide a permanent pivot axis about which the lid may move from a closing position, in which it covers the container base, to an open position situated against the rearward wall of the container.
While the aforementioned patented container, and like configured containers, work well and have been well accepted commercially, certain shortcomings prevent them from representing an optimum solution to the needs of consumers and manufacturers.
One deficiency results from the fact that the lid is intended to be permanently attached to the container. If such attachment is done by the manufacturer, the containers can not be nested for shipping efficiency, resulting in a higher shipping cost and a consequentially higher selling price. If, on the other hand, the lid and its assembly hardware are shipped detached from the container for assembly by the end user, the relative laborious assembly required of the end user detracts from the products appeal.
Moreover, certain uses of the container may be more easily done with the lid detached, and a permanently affixed lid, or one which is difficult to remove and re-attach, is ill suited for such tasks.
In addition, the hardware for pivotally attaching the lid is expensive, or may be lost in transit; further shortcomings to conventional refuse container configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,101 discloses a refuse container which overcomes some, but not all, of the deficiencies set forth above. The patented container is taught to be rotationally molded, and has a handle having frustro-conical pins extending outward from both ends. The container has arms which are molded having frustro-conical sockets into which the pins are inserted by a flexing of the container lid.
The primary disadvantage of such a configuration is that the frustro-conical structure within the lid arms cannot be molded by injection molding, or out of injection mold grade plastics material. The container lid must be molded out of higher grade material, by rotational molding (a slower and hence more expensive process), making the resultant cost of the product higher.
Further, the arms of the lid must be flexed outward a considerable distance to clear the pins of the container handle, an action requiring considerable force. As a result, the container is not ideally suited for applications which require that the lid be easily and frequently removed and re-attached.
Lastly, the pin in socket configuration is highly frictional having the surfaces of the pins and sockets in contact at all time, and, over time, repeated pivotal openings of the lid will cause wear at the connection, making the connection loose fitting and insecure with age.